Light to My Sun
by MistyXSakura
Summary: Takes place during the Grand Magic Games. StingXOC. Contains mild swearing. D I hope u enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Nya nya!~  
Hey everyone!  
Misty here to present you a new chappie of a new story!

Background info:  
-7 year time skip happened.  
-takes place during the GMG arc.  
-Lucy won't participate in the GMG (sorry fans of Lucy)  
-there is an OC character(s).  
-multiple pairings  
-might be boring =P

* * *

Normal Pov:

"Nani?! We got last place?" a salmon (pink!) haired boy shouted in shock.

"How did we get last place? We were fast!" a ravened half-naked boy punched a wall in fury.

"That means our skills are rusty." murmured a girl with ash-brown hair.

"What?!" screamed the boys in unison. "Don't copy me, Flame-brain/Ice princess!" Both boys started a fight which was joined by a gigantic white haired man.

"Maple's right. If the other teams bested us in a maze that means our opponents' skills are sharper than ours. I will not allow that! Natsu, Gray, Elfman! are you guys listening to me?!" a scarlet haired woman shouted at the fighting boys.

"Aye!~ Erza! We aren't fighting!" the boys looped their arms around each other sweating.

"Good! It's nice-" Erza was cut off by a blonde girl slamming the door open.

"Guys we found Wendy! She's in the infirmary." the blonde girl huffed out.

"What? What happened Luce/Lucy/Lulu?" everyone asked her at once.

"We don't know yet. But Master said that Elfman will take Wendy's spot and don't worry, just keep your focus on the games. Win it for Wendy!" Lucy replied firmly.

* * *

**_Timeskip _**

Maple's Pov:

"In 8th place we have Fairy Tail! Will these Fairies regain the strength to soar the skies or be crushed by the other teams?" Chapati the announcer announced to the crowd when we entered the stadium.

"Boo! Go home!" the crowd mocked us.

"Oh shut the fuck up!" I shouted to the crowd.

"Calm down Maple." Erza dragged me aside.

"In 7th place we have the devil's hounds, Quatro Cerberus!"

"In 6th place we have the all female guild, Mermaid Heel!"

"I wonder if they taste good..." Happy said drooling.

"In 5th place we have magnificent wings of the sky, Blue Pegasus."

"In 4rth place we have the war goddess' descent, Lamia skill.

"Lyon." Gray murmured glaring at his "friend", which Lyon returned with the same cold gaze.

"In 3rd place we have Raven Tail!"

"Huh? Wasn't Raven Tail a dark guild?" the crowd confusingly asked Chapati.

"They let a dark guild enter and participate?! What?!" Master screamed and shouted. 'Ouchy. My ears are going to bleed.'

"Well it seems like Raven Tail is a legal guild according to the official guild records." Chapati explained to the crowds.

"I see you enjoyed our gift Fairies." the masked guy from Raven Tail said and his pet animated Wendy's fall.

"In 2nd place we have Fairy Tail B!"

"Nani?!" everyone including Fairy Tail asked.

"Haha! The rule book never said anything about entering only 1 team." Master laughed his ass off.

"In 1st place we have the unbeatable Sabertooth!" Chapati finished his announcements. Sabertooth was greeted with cheers louder than the other teams.

"So that's where that brat was hiding." Natsu growled.

"What brat Natsu?" I asked him.

"That blonde one. Egotistic." he murmured. I tried desperately to stifle my laughter but it came out.

"What?" Natsu asked me confused.

"Nothing nothing." I went to check out the blonde "egotistic" guy Natsu was pissed about.

'Huh? There is something about him that seems so familiar. It feels like Solaria... Nah. Can't be.' I pushed my thoughts away and watched the first event, Hidden.

**_Timeskip_**

"Now for the first battle of today! From Fairy Tail A, Maple Love versus Flare Corona from Raven Tail!" Chapati announced.

"Careful Maple! Remember what they did to Wendy!" Erza told me.

"I remember it, and I plan on giving them a gift too." I told her.

"Brunette." she said to me when the gong sounded. "Did you like our gift?"

"It's ash-brown! Not Brown stupid bitch!" I screamed at her angrily. "Also I love the gift so much I want to give you guys a gift too! Starting with you. Sun dragon's roar!" A ray of light and fire hit her square on the face.

"Ahh! You bitch! You ruined my beautiful hair and face!" she screeched angrily.

"It was already ruined when you joined Raven Tail!" I retorted back at her.

"Hair Dog, Wolf Fang." her hair took form of a wolf.

"Woah." I stood there dumbfounded by her quick hair-growth and repair. "Sun Dragon's Holy Rays." Rays of light shined on Flare and burned her worst than my roar.

"You..." Flare fell on the ground unconscious.

Dong!

"Fairy Tail A 10 points!" Chapati announced. "Next battle, Arania Web from Mermaid Heel versus Ren Akatsuki from Blue Pegasus.

As I watched Ren fight Arania, which didn't last very long, Ren had improved a lot, I felt someone watching me. When I look up I saw no one. I probably needed fresh air. Yep that's what I need. Fresh air.

"Erza, I am going for a walk, kay?" I told her.

"Okay. Be safe. Come back before midnight." she told me.

"Yeah Yeah Whatever." I walked out.

* * *

Sting's Pov:

I watched as that Fairy girl fight that weird creep of a girl. Her magic. It seems so similar to mine and her presence is like Weisslogia. I decided to follow her when she left her team's balcony.

* * *

Maple's Pov:

"Why does he feel so much like Solaria? Why? Why? Why?" I shouted in frustration and kicked the rocks on the ground.

"What if Solaria is trying to tell me something through this guy? Should I befriend him? No he belongs in Sabertooth! Natsu says that he egotistic. But he doesn't seem like it. Eesh!" I pulled my hair.

"Thinking about me, Fairy-san?" a cool refreshing voice asked behind me. 'Oh shoot!' I was so focus him I didn't notice my surroundings.

* * *

Nya Nya!~  
I finally finished the chappie!  
I hope you guys liked it.

-Misty


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys!  
It's Maple here with a huge announcement!  
And its not a good one.  
I'm sorry that I popped most of your bubbles...  
Please don't kill me. *running hiding behind a wall of rocks*

I have decided to discontinue this story and all my other stories.  
Why?  
I have been suffering a huge writer's block and something I dont want to talk about...

But the good things is that I am putting this story on for adoption. The first person to PM me will adopt me.  
Sorry...if I had more time I would wait and see more people but time is something important to me now... 


End file.
